The present invention pertains to a support assembly for receiving and holding a series of test tubes, the support being alterable to suit various configurations of test tubes.
At present, test tube supports consist of a fixed assembly consisting of vertically spaced frames having a series of openings for receiving test tubes therein. However, there are as many different types of supports as there are different sizes of test tubes. This evidently creates a storage problem due to the various types of supports. Also, because the supports consist of a fixed assembly, the transporting space is of importance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for receiving and holding a series of test tubes which is so constructed as to enable it to be alterable to suit various configurations of test tubes. This is achieved by providing a support formed of a base plate, an intermediate frame and a top frame, each having removable sections so that other sections may be used to fit the configuration of various types of test tubes.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a test tube support assembly which the base plate, the intermediate frame and the top frame are easily dismountable from one another so that the transport of these supports require less space.
The present invention therefore relates to a support assembly for receiving and holding a series of test tubes which comprises:
a base plate to receive bottom ends of the tubes; the base plate having upwardly extending opposite ends;
an intermediate frame displaying an array of openings to receive the tubes therein; the intermediate frame having opposite ends supported on the upwardly extending ends of the base plate; and
a top frame displaying an array of tube receiving openings in vertical registry with the array of openings of the intermediate frame; the top frame having downwardly extending opposite ends snappingly engaging the opposite ends of the intermediate frame and the upwardly extending ends of the base plate;
whereby the intermediate frame and the top frame include one or more removable frame sections each having openings of a given configuration corresponding to the configuration of tubes received therein so that the support is adaptable to receive tubes of varying configuration.
The present invention also pertains to a test tube support assembly which also comprises:
a base plate displaying an array of wells to receive the bottom ends of the tubes; the base plate having upwardly extending opposite ends; and
a top frame displaying an array of tubes receiving openings in vertical registry with the array of the wells of the base plate; the top frame having opposite ends supported on the upwardly extending ends of the base plate;
wherein the top frame includes one or more removable sections each having openings of a given configuration corresponding to the configuration of tubes received therein so that the support is adaptable to receive tubes of varying configuration.
In one preferred form of the invention, the base plate and the top frame each define a rectangular frame, in which the removable sections are mounted, which are identically shaped thereby reducing the number of differently shaped components of the support.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that this detailed description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, is given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.